


Time to Ride

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Lambden Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker Aiden (The Witcher), Dating, Emotionally Constipated Lambert (The Witcher), Flirty Aiden (The Witcher), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Aiden is late for his date with Lambert and Lambert is getting restless, not to mention a really hot biker just arrived...
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Lambden Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181285
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Time to Ride

Lambert’s fingers tapped on the table in front of him. It was his own fucking fault for being early. He knew he should have taken the later bus but he’d panicked and completely fucked up his timings. He’d ended up at the tiny tea shop almost an hour early. He was a fucking idiot. He’d tried playing Candy Crush on his phone but he’d gotten stuck and ran out of hearts. He’d almost thrown his phone across the shop but he’d been very good and just stuffed it in his pocket instead.

Of course he’d pulled the damn thing out less than a minute later to check the time again.

He’d been on three dates with Aiden so far. They’d met at the pet store about a month ago, three weeks and four days…. not that he was counting. Lambert had been dragged along with Eskel to pick up supplies for that stupid goat of his. He hadn’t wanted to go but Eskel needed help carrying all the shit to the car. He’d spotted Aiden looking at the cat stuff and Lambert had dropped everything to go and talk to him. The man was fucking gorgeous and Lambert was very bisexual. He’d spotted the little rainbow pin on Aiden’s jacket and decided that the man was his future husband.

He just had to get through the awkward dating stage. He fucking hated dating. He just wanted to wake up every morning in Aiden’s arms and know that he was loved. It really wasn’t much to ask. He groaned and thumped his head on the table. “Come on, Aiden.” He mumbled into his arms. “It must be time already.”A loud roar of a motorbike drew his attention. God he loved the sound of motorbikes, and the smell of the burning fuel was just good shit. The rider was clad in leather as thick thighs gripped the bike. Honestly, if Aiden didn’t turn up soon Lambert might need to adjust his wedding plans to marry this person instead. He didn’t know a single person that didn’t look fucking hot in biker leather and this person was no exception. The biker pulled up in front of the shop and pulled off his helmet.

Lambert’s jaw dropped as Aiden’s long hair tumbled down to his shoulders as he shook his head free of the helmet. Lambert swallowed as Aiden stared through the window of the tea shop. He winked when he spotted Lambert. Lambert let out a low moan and hid his face in his hands.

“Fuck!”

He wasn’t going to survive this. Aiden had never mentioned he owned a motorbike before and Lambert was very much into that! Fucking hell. Maybe if he left now Aiden wouldn’t noticed. He could pretend Geralt had gone to hospital. No… that wouldn’t work. Geralt wouldn’t go to hospital unless his head was falling off. Jaskier on the other hand… he was clumsy enough to have accidentally broken his foot or something…

“Hey,” Aiden’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. His eyes met gorgeous silver ones.

“Umm...” He spluttered out, trying not to ogle at the way the leather clung to Aiden’s thighs. He could feel his cheeks heat up and he knew he was blushing furiously.

Aiden raised an eyebrow and cupped his cheek. “You alright, wolf?”

“Mhmm,” Lambert answered, if he could keep his eyes fixed on Aiden’s face he would be fine. He just had to ignore the fact Aiden’s hair was tussled and sexy from the helmet. He was fine. This was all going to be fine. “Yup. Absolutely. How’s life?”

“Life?” Aiden asked with a knowing smirk and slipped into the chair opposite Lambert. The fucker had the absolute indecency to rub his foot up Lambert’s leg towards his thigh.

“Uh huh.”

“Life is fine,” Aiden drawled, tilting his head. “Got my bike back from the shop, but I think you noticed that already, didn’t you darling?”

Lambert was going to kill him. The absolute fucker. “What? No.” Aiden raised an eyebrow. “I mean… I saw the bike. It’s a good bike. Suits you.”

“The bike suits me?”

“Yes. No,” Lambert cursed. “You look really hot.” He groaned.

Aiden laughed, brushing his fingers against’s Lambert’s cheek before hooking one under his chin. “I know,” Aiden purred. “I was really hoping you’d agree, dear wolf.”

“Hmm,” Lambert felt like putty in Aiden’s hands. Fuck he was so gone on the man.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Aiden leant in and brushed his lips ever so gently over Lambert’s, making him shiver in his seat. “And then, we can go for a ride.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/632985031145619456/37-were-dating-and-i-didnt-know-you-were-a)


End file.
